


Your mystery crush is...

by ASupersLuthor



Category: AgentCorp - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Eve/Winn is cute here, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pregnancy, Slight Smut, dont @ me because i know its true, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASupersLuthor/pseuds/ASupersLuthor
Summary: Alex and Lena are training when Alex gets an idea that somehow sparks the progress of their relationship.





	Your mystery crush is...

“Come on Lena, you have to learn how to defend yourself with the number of times you've been thrown off your balcony." The redhead let out a coy smile, bringing her gloves up to her face. She watched as a smirk spread across the brunettes face, "I already know how to defend myself, Director Danvers."

 

Alex raised her eyebrow slightly at the challenge in Lena's voice, "Well okay then, let's see what you can do." She stepped into the ring of the DEO gym, waiting until the CEO followed before attacking her. 

The brunette saw her attack coming and caught Alex's arm, spinning her while hooking her leg behind her and pinning her to the floor, "I told you I knew how to defend myself." She spoke as she moved her hands to either side of Alex's head.

 

Alex's hands slid to Lena's hips, "Now THAT Miss Luthor, was incredibly hot." She watched as Lena lent forward slightly, Alex's heart rate increased the closer Lena's face got to her own, she felt Lena's words on her lips before she heard them, "Did the famous daddy Danvers just call me hot?" Lena got up and walked over to their water bottles, leaving a shocked Alex to scramble off the floor.

 

The redhead scrambled off the floor and walked over to where the brunette was taking a drink, "D-daddy Danvers? W-where did you hear that?" Her hand shaking as she brought the blue bottle to her lips and took a sip. A smile crossed Lenas face as she moved in front of her so close Alex could hear her heartbeat, "You're quite the popular girl around here, not many girlfriends in your wake but from what I've heard many rope burns and orgasms." Lena walked towards the ring as she finished her sentence.

 

Alex was lost for words, how did Lena find out about all that? Why did it seem like she was bothered by it? Those were questions for another time, right now she was teaching Lena how to defend herself, as Alex walked back towards the ring a thought crossed her mind, as she stepped in she spoke, "I was thinking we all go to the bar tonight, as a group since none of us are going to work tomorrow?"

 

Lena looked at her confused, "When did I say I wasn't going to work tomorrow?" She threw a punch at Alex who caught her hand and threw her onto the ground so the brunette was pinned to the ground face down, Alex lent into her ear and whispered, "Oh you didn't, I did, you're not going in tomorrow." She let Lena stand back up.

 

"I can see where the Daddy Danvers title came from." Lena mumbled as she got ready for the next attack, "What was that Lee?"

 

"Nothing, nothing, lets fight, Director."

 

Training had finished three hours ago and they had planned to meet at seven which was half an hour away and Alex still wasn't dressed, she knew exactly what she wanted to do, if Lena wanted daddy Danvers then she was going to get her just not without a bit of teasing first.

 

As she looked through her closet for what felt like the thousandth time she remembered the outfit she bought for just such an occasion, smirking she headed to the shower to get ready.

 

It was ten past seven and everyone was at the bar... except Alex. The youngest Luthor didn't know why she was so pre-occupied with the oldest Danvers, well she did but there was no way she was ever admitting it. Kara came back from the bar handing everyone their drinks, a whiskey for Lena, a beer for J'onn, Brainy and Alex when she got here, a mimosa for Nia, Eve and Winn both having water as they were going over wedding plans tomorrow having been newly engaged and a club soda for herself.

 

They sat and drank while talking about absolutely nothing when suddenly the bar erupted in whistles and applause, Lena looked over her shoulder to see the Alex Danvers but not just Alex Danvers, no what she was seeing was Alex Danvers in a black skater skirt, fishnet tights, heeled boots, a bralette and a leather jacket. Lena felt herself stop breathing as Alex took a bow before sliding in next to her in the booth, Alexs bare leg pressing against her own jean clad one.

 

"Wow, not that you don't look great Alex but as your sister, I didn't want to ever see this much of your skin." Kara smiled a sarcastic smile as she brought her drink to her lips.

 

"Well thanks sis but not everyone likes pastel colours and cardigans."

 

"I see you did trade in the combats for something else." Eve piped up while Kara glared at Alex. "I guess I did, not something I expected to change it for but I like it. Anyway, Winn you up for some pool?"

 

"Sure let us go." Winn followed Alex to the pool table after giving Eve a kiss on the cheek. The conversation at the table continued but Lena was focused on the perfect view she had of Alex bending over the pool table. She must have been staring more obviously than she thought because Karas hand was now waving in her face, she batted the hand away, "Sorry Kara my mind must be somewhere else. What was the question?"

 

"I asked how you're feeling after the whole break up?" Lena visibly tensed at the mention of her previous relationship with James, it was a mistake, one last attempt to try and force herself to be interested in men but she put on a fake smile, "I'm fine, I've moved on and I hope he has too." Everyones eyes at the table widened once they heard that Lena had moved on, 'Way to go Lena, way to go.'

 

Kara was about to open her mouth when Nia got there first, "Moved on? To who?!" Lena facepalmed as images of Alex flashed through her mind. "OH." J'onn spoke loudly causing Lena to whip her head up to look at him, "Oh god no, I forgot you can read minds, please forget that, please please please." Everyone turned to J'onn as he smirked widely, "Your secret is safe with me Miss Luthor or should I say Mrs D-" Lena slapped her hand over J'onns mouth before he could finish his sentence, she didn't have to read minds to know exactly what he was going to say.

 

He chuckled slightly as he pushed Lena back into her seat, "Don't worry, I won't say a word." Lena jumped suddenly when Nia and Kara slammed their hands against the table, "That's bullshit! How does he get to know and Kara and I don't?!" Lena looked at the two as if they were both strangers, "It's not like I told him!!" She yelled back at the pair, "Plus Brainy doesn't know!" Brainy suddenly looked up from the napkin he was scribbling on, "I have an educated guess, I'm 99.723% sure I'm right." He handed the napkin to her and as soon as she had read the name on it she grabbed the lighter from the hand of the guy passing the booth and lit it on fire, giving the guy back his lighter she turned back to the group, "Okay so, apparently he does know." Nia turned to Brainy putting her hand over his shoulder, "Babeeeee, won't you tell me who it is?" Brainy looked at Nia and then Lena and then back at Nia, he lent in and gave her a peck on the lips before looking at her lovingly, "No."

 

Kara burst out laughing at Nias failed attempt but her laughter was short lived when Nia threw her straw at her and pointed towards the door, "Lena, I wouldn't turn around if I were you."

 

"Well that is obviously going to make her turn around Kara, Lena your ex James just walked in." Lena visibly stiffened at the mention of his name and dropped further into her seat, her attempts to go unnoticed proved ineffective as James walked over to their table, "Hey, guys." The group said a mumbled hello back to him. Lena had just sat up fully in her chair when James turned to her, "Lena, hey, can I talk-" His sentence was interrupted by one Alex Danvers pushing past him and back into the booth, half on Lenas lap and half on the booth seat.

 

"Hey babe, sorry I was gone so long." Lena sat shocked as she took in the fact that Alex was nearly straddling her, "No, it's o-" She never got to finish her sentence as Alex leant forward and kissed her fully, all teeth and tongue, she heard the gasps and whistles from the bar and presumably the group but they were all just background noise because all she could focus on was the way Alex was moving further onto her lap and the way the redheads tongue felt against her own, suddenly Alex shifted so she was straddling the Luthor and moved her mouth from Lenas to kiss and bite down her neck.

 

"Okay Alex he's gone, your plan worked." Suddenly Alex was on her side of the seat they shared and everyone was looking at them, "What?" Alex spoke as Lena cleaned the lipstick that had smudged, "I saw he was trying to talk to Lena and knew that she didn't want that so I had to do something." Alex shrugged as she took a sip of her beer.

 

Kara rolled her eyes once her gaze shifted back from Lena, "Maybe try and think of a plan where you don't suck hickeys onto my best friends neck." Lenas eyes went comically wide as she fished out her phone and flipped the camera to face her, "Oh shit." She whispered as she saw that Alex had indeed left bright purple hickeys on her neck. She slipped her phone back into her jacket and took a big swig of her drink.

 

"Oh, I'll do a lot more to your best friend Kara." As soon as the words had left Alexs mouth Lena spat out her drink... all over Winn and Eve, she immediately started to panic, "oh my god! I'm so sorry, here." She handed napkins to the couple as they dried themselves off while everyone else laughed.

 

Eve took Lenas hand in her own, "It's okay, as long as I don't drink it then I'm fi-" Eve slapped her hand over her mouth before she went any further into detail but everyone had stopped laughing and was now looking at her curiously, including Winn, she chuckled lightly before pulling an envelope out of her pocket, "I wanted to tell you all a little bit later in the evening but there is no point now."

 

She opened the envelope and pulled out a picture, turning it around for the whole group to see, "I'm pregnant!" She said cheerily as she showed a picture of a sonogram. Everyone at the table erupted in cheers while Winn just looked at the blonde with tears in his eyes. After everyone had given her a hug they all sat down to see Winn still looking at Eve, "Winn? Babe? What is it?" Eve cupped his face in her hands as he continued to stare at her.

 

He finally broke out of his trance and brought his hands and face down to her belly, everyone stayed quiet so they could hear what he was going to say, "I love your mom very much." He gently kissed her stomach before sitting back up to kiss Eve, everyone cooed at the sight of their happiness.

 

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby!" Alex said happily. J'onn cleared his throat, "Just tell them, Eve, they will notice eventually." Eve smiled at J'onn before holding the sonogram back up, "Actually, it's babies, plural, we're having twins." Winn was the first to get up out of his seat so he could jump and cheer, "I'm gonna be a dad! I'm having two babies!" There was a cheer from the rest of the bar and there were aliens neither of the couple knew coming up and congratulating the couple.

 

Soon the group settled back into a normal conversation the only thing that was different was that Winn now had his hand on Eves stomach. They ended up getting bored and started playing truth, dare or drink. It was several rounds into the game before the inevitable question was brought up, as Lena picked truth she knew she would regret it, "Who is your new mystery crush? What's his name?" Alex and Winn whipped their heads around to Lena, having been absent when the conversation took place.

 

Lena could feel the blush spread across her face and chest, "I change my mind, I pick dare." Before Kara could say something about you not being able to change Brainy stepped in, "Then Kara dares you to answer the question." He turned to Nia who gave him a high five and then they turned back to Lena.

 

"Uhm, do I really have to answer the question?" Lena asked as she brought her hand up to scratch the back of her neck, Nia took pity on her instead of forcing her to answer, "Fine, you don't have to answer," She held up her hand knowing Kara was about to interject, "As long as the next time you see him by yourself you kiss him." There was a number of 'oh's from the table, "Fine, deal." She shook the hand that was given to her and budged Alex out of the way.

 

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." As soon as she got into the toilet she splashed cold water on her face and willed her breathing to calm down but the more she thought about Alex straddling her and kissing her, the more she saw the marks Alex left on her neck the faster her breathing got. She knew she couldn't stay in here forever, drying off her face she made her way back out to the bar. As soon as she opened the door she saw Alex coming towards her, great.

 

As the redhead got closer she remembered the dare, it was now or never, she could see her group of friends looking in their direction as Alex walked off, "Hey Lena, I just wanted to see if you were okay." They both stopped at the wall separating the bar from the bathroom, Lena looked at Alexs face and then at their friends behind her and then back at Alex, "Lena? Are you okay?"

 

It was now or never, "Fuck it." Was the last words Lena said before she pulled Alex by the back of her neck and into a kiss, it was light at first but when Alex got over the shock of Lena kissing her and started kissing her back things got more heated.

 

Lena pushed Alex against the wall, pinning her against it with her body, Alexs arms had come up to wrap around Lenas neck as one of Lenas arms had found its way to Alexs leg wrapping it around Lenas hip while her other hand snaked up to Alexs throat and gently wrapped around it.

 

Lena licked Alexs bottom lip and it wasn't two seconds later that Alex was opening her mouth for her, she pushed her tongue into her mouth massaging Alexs tongue with her own while gently grinding her front against Alex, producing small whimpers and moans from the Director. When Alex started to grind back onto Lena, trying to gain some friction Lena brought the hand that was wrapped around her throat down passed the band of Alexs skirt and roughly stroked her clit causing Alexs head to fall against the wall and their lips to disconnect, Lena could feel how wet Alex was through her pants and pulled back as Alexs whimpers started to draw more attention.

 

She stepped back completely from the redhead watching as she lifted her head from the wall and looked into her eyes, seeing no colour only blown pupils, not one part of them was touching and Lena could feel how much Alex craved it, she slowly stepped forward until her lips were against Alexs ear, "Not very daddy Danvers are you now huh?" Lena smirked as she walked back to the table leaving a dishevelled Alex against the wall.

 

As she sat back down at the table she looked as everyone stared at her, "A dare is a dare." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

 

Nia and Kara slammed their fists on the table once again, "What?! Alex is the new mystery crush?!" Nia yelled first. "No, Nia more importantly! I didn't have to see you do any of that to my sister, you're my best friend and that's my sister! I'm happy for you both but I am now traumatised." Nia turned to Eve and Winn, "How are you both not shocked by this?!"

 

Eve just put her hand on top of Nias on the table and looked at her, "I'm Lenas assistant and friend, she tells me everything."

 

"And then Eve told me." Lena looked at Eve with fake betrayal, "Wow, that's cruel Tessmacher, very cruel indeed."

 

Alex joined them at the table some minutes later looking just as shocked as she did against the wall, "Welcome back Alex." J'onn said patting her on the shoulder.

 

"Yup hi everyone, you and me, yeah we have to have a little talk." She pulled Lena by the collar of her shirt outside, Lena heard someone say 'ohhh someones in trouble' as they exited the bar. As soon as the door closed Lena started apologising, "Alex, I'm so sorry if that wasn't okay but they dared me and you were right there and you're looking even more hot and beautiful than usual and I just had to kiss you because I knew if I didn't I would regret it for the rest of my life."

 

"Lena first of all don't apologise because that was one of the hottest things anyone has ever done to me. Second of all is this serious? What you feel about me is it serious or is it just something to get over James with?" Lena watched as the anxiety crept into Alex as she spoke so when Alex was done speaking she stepped forward and took both her hands in hers, "What I feel about you Alexandra Danvers is very serious, you aren't just someone to get over James with, if anything James was just someone to get over you with. You are smart, beautiful, kind, funny, compassionate, hot, talented and so many more things that I could list."

 

Alex looked into Lenas eyes, looking for any hint that she was lying or that she was joking but she found none of that, instead what she found were adoration and honesty. Alex pulled their hands forward until their lips connected in a small kiss. After a minute of just gentle kissing, she pulled back, "I feel the exact same way about you Lena Kieran Luthor."

 

Lena smiled widely at the confession, "You do?"

 

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?" Alex took Lenas face in her hands and placed a kiss on her forehead, she pulled back and rest her head against Lenas as they wrapped their arms around each other, "I guess I owe you a date then Miss Danvers."

 

Alex pulled her head away but kept her arms around Lena, "We've had plenty of dates Miss Luthor, we've probably been dating longer than Eve and Winn." Lena let out a soft chuckle, "Probably."

 

They stood there, outside the bar gently swaying to their own music until Lena had a thought, "Well, since we're already dating do you think you'd want to sleep over tonight? Completely PG, of course, we can move at your pace."

 

"Of course I want to stay over but about the whole PG thing though, that might be a little tough, I'm still kind of hot and bothered from earlier." Lena laughed as she saw Alex blush, "Oh I know, I felt it." Alex broke out of Lenas grasp to hide her hands in her face but Lena just wrapped her arms around Alex as she hid, "Come on, lets get back inside and then home because although I like you in this outfit, a lot, I can tell that some others in the bar do too."

 

Alex led Lena back into the bar by her hand but Lena couldn't miss the opportunity and smacked Alex on the ass as hard as she could as they walked towards the booth, she heard a squeak and a whimper from Alex and chuckled, "Daddy Danvers my ass."

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone teasing Lena and Alex about them holding hands but all of them smiling when Lena would tilt Alexs head slightly towards her so she could kiss her at random moments of the night.

 

Just as they were about to part ways to go home Kara spoke up, "I can't believe this technically started when my sister made out with you and gave you hickeys." The group just laughed that turned into yawns. J'onn walked home with Eve and Winn, Nia and Brainy walked halfway home with Alex, Lena and Kara before walking into their apartment, hands joined in the middle of them.

 

Kara walked Lena and Alex to Lenas apartment, walking them right to the door of the lobby, "I'm really happy for you both, you deserve this." She gave them both hugs and turned to leave, "Oh and Alex before I go, Lena wants kids." And off she shot into the sky.

 

Lena just blushed wildly as Alex turned to her, "You do?" Lena nodded, "Yeah, I do."

 

Alex pulled her in for a long kiss, "You are my perfect girl baby." Lena could have sworn her heart stopped beating right at that moment, "I like the sound of that."

 

"Good because you're going to be hearing a lot more of both of those," Alex spoke as she pushed the door open for Lena.

 

"My knight in shining armour," Lena said happily as they got into the elevator.

 

The end.


End file.
